The present invention relates to a fire prevention automation commanding control system using satellite-location/geography-information, and in particular to a fire prevention automation commanding control system uses a central processing computer to integrate radio transmission, satellite location, geography information, facility control, image monitoring, underground piping control, piping monitoring, mobile/stationary communication, and a fire detection alarm device into an integrated fire prevention system performing automatic command, control, communication, information processing, i.e., so-called C31 system.
At present, there are increasing counts of fire caused by gas (nature gas, liquid petroleum, and the like) explosion, improper use of electrical equipment, or arson, and it frequently results in tremendous loss of life and property simply due to usually delayed report to the police. With today""s high tech development, things get even worse because people often neglect disaster prevention measure due to their busy life. However, there is no such system available in the market that provides a well-facilitated fire prevention command/control system performing simultaneous fire evidence searching, prevention, and self-alarming. Therefore, it is necessary to utilize a central processing unit (CPU) and software programming to develop a system integrating radio transmission principle, satellite location technology, and systems such as geography information, facility control, image monitoring, underground piping control, piping monitoring, mobile/stationary communication and a common detection alarm, which is capable of automatic commanding, controlling, communication, and information processing. With such system, it is possible to effectively avoid or greatly reduced above disasters.
Therefore, it is an object of present invention is to provide a fire prevention automation commanding control system using satellite-location/geography-information, which uses a central processing computer to integrate radio transmission, satellite location, geography information, facility control, image monitoring, underground piping control, piping monitoring, mobile/stationary communication, and a fire detection alarm device into an integrated fire prevention system performing automatic command, control, communication, and information processing. With such system, it is possible to make a rapid detection of fire and suppress the occurrence or expansion of fire in time as well as perform first time evidence searching and effectively command/control rescue operation.
To achieve above object, a fire prevention automation commanding control system using satellite-location/geography-information is provided, including:
a indoor safety automatic detection/cut-off system having:
a plurality of radio signal detectors/transmitters, which detect gas, flame, smoke, and carbon monoxide respectively, and automatically generate detection signals and transmit radio signals;
a plurality of radio-signal camera/receiver, which receive radio-signals transmitted by at least one of said plurality of radio-signal detectors/transmitters and activate a radio-signal camera/receiver corresponding to said at least one of the radio-signal detectors/transmitters;
a central controller, which receives a detection signal generated by said at least one of the radio-signal detectors/transmitters and generates a control signal; and
a gas self cut-off device, which automatically cut-off the supply of gas according to said control signal generated by said central controller;
a subscriber-end system automatic communication device having:
a power supply, which supplies electricity;
a radio-signal receiver, which receives radio-signals transmitted by at least one of said plurality of radio-signal detectors/transmitters;
an input/output device, which is connected to said radio-signal receiver so as to input/output said radio-signals;
a central processing unit, which is connected to said input/output device so as to process said radio-signals and generate data;
a random access memory, which provides information required by said central process unit and store data generated by said central process unit;
a multi-frequency auto-dial telephone/circuit, which automatically dial according to said input/output device by means of signals and data provided by said central process unit and said random access memory;
an image compression/control device, which controls and compresses image signals outputted by said camera and transfers them to said multi-frequency auto-dial telephone/circuit;
a device for fire-department operation command center having:
an image decompression and video recording device, which decompresses image signals inputted from above output of camera;
a central processing unit, which processes data and image signals outputted by said multi-frequency auto-dial telephone/circuit and generates a telephone-confirm signal as well as the analytic data of the whole system;
a subscriber management device, which manages and stores data associated with subscribers;
an electronic map device of geography information, which provides geography information required by associate electronic map;
a database, which stores data of underground piping including gas and electricity;
an underground piping self-monitoring device, which controls cut-off operation of said underground piping; and
a communication system interface processing device, which is coupled via a RS-232 interface to said central process unit as well as a VHF/UHF radio control device, a satellite receiving device, a satellite communication device, data mobile communication device, and a satellite location vehicle commanding device.
Furthermore, in the fire prevention automation commanding control system using satellite-location/geography-information according to present invention, said communication system interface processing device is also coupled to a device for ambulance, a device for fire engine, a device for patrolling vehicle, a device for piping unit rescue vehicle, and a device for mobile commanding vehicle, wherein:
said device for ambulance has a satellite location navigation command/control device, a mobile communication device, and a medical affairs control device;
said device for fire engine has a satellite-location navigation command/control device, a mobile communication device, and a fire prevention operation command/control device;
said device for patrolling vehicle has a satellite location navigation command/control device, a mobile communication device, and a police operation command/control device;
said device for piping unit rescue vehicle has a satellite location navigation command/control device, a mobile communication device, and a geography information piping management device;
said device for mobile commanding vehicle has a satellite location navigation command/control device, a mobile communication device, a police command/control device, and a geography information inquiring device.